The Nice Octoling
by mokavari
Summary: An inkling, Amelia, and an octoling, Isla, come from a different city that is far from Inkopolis, where octopi and squid still rule together in peace. Now, they've come to Inkopolis and, as expected, some technical difficulties occur. Cover by rongs1234
1. A Beginning Part 1

Ever since she was a little squid in 6th grade, Amelia was different and was made fun of because of it. But she and Isla, her best friend, never judged each other. They just recently came to Inkopolis.

Of course, upon arrival, they were both given a free Splattershot Jr., to celebrate the arrival of the two outsiders.

They didn't grow up in Inkopolis. They grew up in a city far away from Inkopolis, one of the few places where octopi and squid lived in harmony.

Now, living in Inkopolis...

It makes Isla and Amelia's relationship... complicated, to say the least.

You see, Isla is an octoling, and, well, we all know octolings aren't allowed here in Inkopolis.

Isla was scared at first, but before long, she figured something out.

She'd just put her hair in a more inkling-ish do and put on makeup around her eyes so that it looked like she had an inkling's mask.

Now enough about the story, let's get TO the story!

Amelia and Isla heard a cheery tune on the big TV screen to her right. They looked to the screen and saw 2 inklings, standing in a studio.

"Hold onto your tentacles..."

"It's Inkopolis News time!"

The text above them read "Inkopolis news time with the Squid Sisters!"

One by one, they announced the stages for Turf War and Ranked.

"For Turf War: Urchin Underpass and Walleye Warehouse!"

"And for Ranked: Mahi-Mahi Resort and Museum d'Alfonsino!"

Amelia smiled. These were her favorite stages! She and Isla walked into the lobby and played a few rounds of turf war, and then both went home and to bed. They lived together, since they arrived in the same party.

Inkopolis is a community of squids and kids that are at least 14 years old and at most 17 years old. It was basically a city where only teenagers were allowed to live, so it's not really that awkward if you live in the same house together.

The next day, Isla and Amelia woke up and played more turf wars. One of the stages was, again, Walleye Warehouse. They went and battled some more.

Then, there was a turf war in Walleye Warehouse.

Things went horribly, horribly wrong.

The whistle sounded, and the teams started inking as much turf as they could. The other team was already winning. They were all level 50s and splatted anyone that got in their way. Their clan was called the Octo-Killers.

As they inked more and more turf, they eventually got close to Amelia and Isla's base. Isla was hiding in a corner, though the other team could see her.

"Come out, before we splash water on you."

Isla tensed. Not only would that hurt, but aim at just the right place and her secret is destroyed.

She turns into her humanoid form.

"...Ehh, we'll water you anyway."

The water was aimed right for Isla's face.

She tried to block it, but her reflexes weren't fast enough.

They knew her secret now.

"She's an octoling! Kill her!"

Isla backed up against a wall where there was a bunch of water inside a bank-type container. Out of fear, she grabbed the back wall. She opened the bank and...

Well, let's just say that what happened wasn't pretty.


	2. A Beginning Part 2

"Hold on to your tentacles..."

"It's Inkopolis news time!"

"Before we announce the stages, an important announcement!"

"What is it? What is it?"

"Walleye Warehouse will not be available for battles until further notice."

"Aww! Bummer!"

"The inklings who battled here are in critical condition. They're in the Inkopolis local hospital as we speak!"

"Did they seriously get dunked on with all that water?"  
"Now's not the time, Marie."

They announced the stages.

"Until next time..."

"Staaaaayyy fresh!"

Isla was still staring up at the TV screen. The 2 teams that made it into the Global Inkfire were the Echo Clan and Star Squad. It was now time for them to fight each other in 3 rounds of Ranked Battles, each for their own game mode. These battles wound determine the winner of the Global Inkfire and whoever won would get a special prize.

The hospital bed was cozy, for the most part. Isla was wrapped up in blankets so that if any other water accidents were to occur she would barely get wet. She was really cold from the incident. Most inklings and octolings can't take that much water at a time without getting paralyzed for at least a month. She, Amelia, and everyone else considered themselves lucky.

Isla looked up to the battle again. The Echo Clan had the rainmaker and was about to win this match. She, only just getting to level 4, couldn't participate in Ranked Battles yet.

She wanted to get a surgery so that she could be an inkling, too. She didn't want to get taunted for her octoling roots her whole life long.

Of course, that wouldn't happen. It would cost loads of money and chances are they didn't even think about doing this yet.

Isla looked to Amelia. She was sleeping. Isla knew that she should rest, too, but she really wanted to watch the Global Inkfire.

...She decided against it. She had to rest if she wanted to be able to play by next week.

She forced herself to close her eyes and sleep, even though she wasn't that tired.


	3. A Beginning Part 3

"Hold on to your tentacles..."

"It's Inkopolis News time!"

"Before we announce the stages, some special news!"  
"Ooh! What is it? What is it?"

"The results for the Global Inkfire are in!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"The winner for the Rainmaker battle was..."

"Echo Clan!"

"The winner for Splat Zones was..."

"Star Squad!"

"Now, for the tiebreaker! Drum roll please..."

"And the winner for Tower Control waaaassss..."

"Echo Clan!"

Isla was awake, and the winners for the Global Inkfire were in! The team that she had hoped would win won!

She was okay now, and she could go back to her house, as could everyone else. But still, they needed to rest, even if they were all feeling fine.

She looked to the inklings next to her. All except Amelia were staring at her, some looking disgusted, some shocked, some sad.

She knew that it was her fault that they were all trapped here. Even the smallest mistakes can make a big impact, especially if it affects an entire group of people.

But even with all the staring, she was taken aback by one expression.

The leader of the Octo Killers.

He looked angry, disgusted, you name it.

But, despite all of this...

He looked sad, too.

Sad for me, sad for everybody.

It looked like that single expression...

Was an apology.

Of course, Isla knew that she should be the one apologizing. She was the one who was an octoling in the first place. This was her fault, not his.

Suddenly, Isla heard him mutter something.

"I-I'm sorry, uh, what was that?"

"I said, I'm sorry. You goofball."

Isla couldn't help but smile. Of course he had called her a goofball in a joking way, but at the same time she knew that it was true.

"I'm much more sorry than, uh, you are!"

The leader stifled a smile.

"I never got your name back there."

"Isla."

"Name's Ezra."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you, Ezra!"

Ezra's smile got bigger.

"I like your name. Isla. It sounds a lot like mine."

"N-Now that you think, uh, about it, you're right!"

Isla couldn't help but smile back.


	4. The Conflicts Part 1

_Hey, guys! Author speaking here. Just wanted to let you know that Spring Break ended about a week ago so that's why I haven't been updating this lately. Don't get stressed or anything because a new chapter is finally out and you can relax. This one is dedicated to all the shippers! Enjoy!_

 _~UNDERTARA_

"I don't **believe** you, Isla. Why would you forget all about me and start dating Ezra!? The jerk attempted to kill you, and you, being the little baby that you are, decide to forgive him and **date him** to make up for it!?" Amelia spoke in an angry tone, with a hint of despair and sorrow, as one would speak after a defeat.

"L-Like I've told you a million times, Amelia, it's not, uh, dating! W-We're just hanging, uh, out!"

"It **is** dating and you **know it**. If you aren't going to stay committed to our relationship, then you can **leave** now."

"You know, Amelia? If you really wanted to stay with me then you wouldn't have just told me to **leave**."

Amelia stopped her speaking and looked at Isla, any traces of anger gone and left with the expression of pure heartbreak.

Isla continued to speak. "I never wanted this, Amelia. And that expression tells me you didn't, either. It didn't have to come to this. If you had told me something sooner, then, believe me, I would have stopped. I..."

Amelia finished Isla's sentence, for she could relate and knew exactly what she was going to say.

"...did not want to be mocked for being in a relationship with another girl."

Amelia and Isla's melancholy silenced the room, creating an empty environment with only the two inklings, together, standing face to face, both with a strong feeling of cafard and gloom, easily seen by their expressions.

Amelia finally spoke, depression and woe guiding her words.

"Who will you choose?"


	5. The Conflicts Part 2

_This nightmare you have created..._

 _Is enough to hide the truth from you..._

 _And as you reach out to grab fate..._

 _The nightmare pulls it away from you, never to be seen again._

 _You can't believe that your own mind created this hellish world._

 _As your melancholia starts to destroy you from the inside, your decision has been influenced._

 _As everything changes, and all traces of any other emotion are gone._

 _But why...?_

 _You're supposed to be happy._

 _Aren't you glad that the weight of your lies has been pulled off your shoulders?_

 _...No._

 _Something, or someone, is pulling you in._

 _You know you can't escape from this._

 _You start crying as you scream for help, with a new weight finding its way into your already heavy heart._

 _You don't know what it is, but it can't be good._

 _At this point, you barely have control over your own actions anymore, completely unaware of what you're saying or doing._

 _As the nightmare takes control of your body, you notice your friend crying for help._

 _What are you doing to him...?_

 _The nightmare's teeth are gnawing at your weak soul, the struggling and pain being too much for you._

 _You can't see or hear anything._

 _The weight that you felt earlier..._

 _You finally realize what it truly is._

 _It's the weight of your sins._

 _The weight that will never be pulled off of your shoulders._

 _The weight that simply gets bigger and bigger, until it collapses and turns into emotion._

 _You don't know what's going on._

 _You just want some help._

 _You started to scream, scream with all your might._

 _Nobody could hear you._

 _For you were now simply a figment, who could not control yourself._

 _As you stared into the vast future, your world started to break._

 _Complete disregard for the laws of physics._

 _...You know what this means, don't you?_

 _Don't pretend you don't. I know you're there._

 _The nightmare simply continues to trap you in its leafy vines, every second making you even more corrupted than you were before._

 _That's right. You know what this means._

 _It's true melancholia._


End file.
